The Touch of a Dane
by Icelilly
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a touch from the one you love to bring you back to reality. DenIce.


**A/N: One of two submissions for Nordipalooza. The prompt was "Iceland, Denmark - Drowning [Optional: Kalmar Union or 1800s]".**

**I decided to do something I've never done before which is write DenIce. I think it's a cute pairing and I really like it but NorIce will always own me. This fic was great for me because I need a lot of practice writing Denmark. Though I still can't help but feel he's OOC. :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move but he could feel himself slowly falling; falling into darkness. He didn't show it but he was terrified. His own brother had pushed him in the ocean to die. He had told Norway that he was in love with Denmark and the two were in a loving relationship. In anger he had pushed him off the pier and into the ocean. He knew Norway wouldn't react well to the news but he never would of have imagined that his own brother would try to kill him.<p>

He was beginning to lose consciousness as his vision was beginning to blur. But before he could black out, he felt the touch of someone warm against his hand, someone familiar, someone who made his heart skip a beat. He could faintly hear a voice calling out to him.

'_Ice! Ice wake up!_'

'Who's calling out to me?' Iceland asked himself. Was it Denmark calling out to him? The voice was difficult to hear but the soft touch of that hand meeting his own felt just like Denmark's.

'_Ice snap out of it! Wake up!_'

Those final words snapped Iceland back to reality as his eyes flew open. He took a quick glance of his surroundings. He was in bed with his arms up in the air; Denmark's hand was intertwined with his left hand as Denmark was standing above the bed holding his cup of coffee; wearing nothing but his favourite pair of black boxers.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Denmark said with his trademark grin. Iceland groaned as placed his arm over his eyes. It was nothing more than a nightmare. Denmark let go of Iceland's hand, placed his coffee on the night table, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Iceland growled as he pulled the sheets over his head, "There's nothing to talk about."

"With the scene you just pulled, I doubt that. C'mon Ice! You can trust me! You… do trust me right?"

Iceland's heart skipped a beat as he felt of a wave of guilt hit him. He did trust Denmark. As much as he was a loud-mouth, obnoxious and even stupid at times, when it came down to it he was always ready to hear things out. Whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on or just needed to let out some steam, he was there and ready to listen (guaranteeing that he was sober of course). It was one of the many things he loved about Denmark and there was no denying it. He poked his head through the cover and saw Denmark's sweet smile staring him down. Iceland's face flushed a deep red and muttered what sounded like "Damn it" under his breath as he lifted himself up. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Iceland got the courage to speak up.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Always," Denmark replied as he gently pushed part of Iceland's hair that had fallen into his line of vision. Denmark wanted to see those captivating violet eyes when he spoke. Iceland took a moment to get his thoughts together before speaking up again.

"I was drowning in the ocean. I told Nor that we were dating and he didn't take the news well. He became so angry with me that he pushed right into the ocean. I was completely paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. All I could do was see and feel. I could myself falling deeper into the ocean and feel the fear over-taking my whole body. But as I was beginning to lose consciousness, I could hear someone familiar faintly calling out to me as they touched my hand. After I heard the voice getting louder, I woke up with my arms in the air and my hand intertwined with yours. Happy now?"

When Iceland was finished, the room went silent once again. Denmark didn't say anything. No words of encouragement nor even of insult. Instead he expressed himself through touch. He grabbed the Icelandic boy by the hand and pulled him in for an embrace; an embrace that caught him off guard.

"I know that you're scared Ice. But you shouldn't have to worry. He would never lay a finger on you. If anything I'll get the bulk of his anger. It wouldn't be the first he's accused me of corrupting you! But seriously, Nor just wants the best for you. All he wants is for you to be happy. And that's never going to change."

For once Denmark actually made some sense for a change. He was absolutely right. For as long as he could remember, Norway never once laid a finger on him in any way. Norway was always the protective older brother and that mentality still hasn't changed despite them being full-grown adults. As much as the nightmare provoked fear in him, he wasn't as scared as what Denmark had perceived him to be. Norway will always be his brother in the end whether he agreed with their relationship or not. Regardless, it still made him feel better to hear his words and feel his muscular arms wrapped around him.

"You know Ice, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. There's no rush."

"No. I want to tell him. I'd much rather have us tell him than have him find out on his own," Iceland replied. Denmark smiled as he placed a soft kiss on top of the Icelandic boy's head.

"I'm going to get some more coffee. Want me to bring you some?" He asked. For the first time that morning, Iceland gave him a smile of his own.

"Yeah. I'd like that," He said before sealing his words with a kiss of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! Thanks for reading! Also, don't forget to review! Reviews make the author happy. C:**


End file.
